Havoc Squad
Homebrew Reference Book: The Old Republic Sourcebook See also: ORS The Old Republic The founding unit of the Republic Special Forces division, infantry squad 326- code-named “Havoc Squad”- is renowned as the army’s most elite fighting team. Despite the total secrecy of Havoc’s missions, the team has taken on an almost superhuman reputation on both sides of the war- unstoppable commandos who can strike anytime, anywhere, regardless of opposition. Before Special Forces existed as a separate division of its own, Havoc Squad was attached to a standard infantry division throughout the Great War. It wasn’t until the Battle of Alderaan that the squad rose to galactic fame, leading a small group of wounded and recovering men to victory against a massive Imperial invasion force. The value of small elite units had been proven, and Havoc Squad was later chosen as the model for a full division of highly trained and agile infantry squads- the Republic Special Forces. Havoc Squad's creation was part of the larger introduction of Republic special forces commandos following the departure of The Jedi from Coruscant for the planet Tython. The squad saw action in many Cold War hot spots, including the civil war on Ord Mantell and the Battle of Alderaan. Led by the brave commander Malcom, Havoc Squad helped reclaim Alderaan from the forces of The Sith Empire under the leadership of the Sith Lord, Darth Malgus. During the battle on Alderaan, Havoc Squad fought and killed numerous Imperial troopers, Assault Droids and Sith alike, though the squad was considerably outnumbered. During the battle, Satele Shan arrived to aid Havoc Squad in combating Darth Malgus' Sith forces, slaying a number of Sith Warriors before defeating Malgus in single combat, effectively allowing the Republic to emerge victorious from the guerrilla conflict. Defection The legend of Havoc Squad then took a dark turn. Eventually, the squad fell under the command of Harron Tavus who led them during multiple engagements. This saw them face numerous skirmishes against the elite Shadow Fist unit of the Imperial Military. A noted incident emerged when the squad was sent by General Garza to Ando Prime to cut off an Imperial offensive. The squad encountered more enemy soldiers than expected and were forced to call for extraction. But before Garza could get a rescue operation going, the Republic Senate shut it down. Garza had sent the squad to Ando Prime without the Senate's consent or knowledge, and the senators would not allow her to risk re-igniting war with the Empire. To prevent violating the Treaty of Coruscant, the Senate did not acknowledge the squad's mission as sanctioned. The squad was left stranded in enemy territory, though they managed to return to the Republic through a stolen shuttle. However, the incident left a dark scar on the team with many of its members believing that they were betrayed by the Republic. Together, they began making their plans to defect to the Empire. The defection of Havoc Squad occurred just as a new recruit joined their ranks. Untainted by the betrayal at Ando Prime, this new recruit, who came to be known simply as “Havoc” - resisted the efforts of Tavus. Though they were unable to stop the traitors from escaping, Havoc did report their defection to General Garza, as well as their seizure of the ZR-57 Orbital Strike Bomb, a weapon of immense destruction. Afterwards, the recruit was made the new head of Havoc Squad and given the task of recruiting new members into the squad, being given a lead by recruiting Aric Jorgan, who was recently demoted to Sergeant, as Havoc's first squadmate. The New Havoc Squad Through a series of offensive campaigns, the new leader of Havoc Squad quickly filled out its ranks with loyal, fearless officers and eventually succeeded in hunting down the remaining members of the traitorous original group. Opting to continue the squad rather than disband it, Havoc themself, as well as General Garza and Aric Jorgan, were instrumental in restoring the good name of Havoc Squad, as well as the place it held in the hearts and minds of the Republic citizens. Now, as before, joining Havoc Squad is once again the highest a honor a loyal Republic soldier can hope to achieve. Havoc Squad Heroic Units See also: Heroic Units Havoc Squad Nonheroic Units See also: Nonheroic Units Category:Homebrew Content